Dream of Mirror Online
Dream of Mirror Online (DOMO) is a massively multiplayer online role-playing game (MMORPG) developed by Softstar, based on the Chinese console game of the same name. =Pay-to-play history= Taiwan The Taiwan P2P version of DoMO started off with three closed betas, the first starting on February 22, 2005,飛天歷險正式啟航－趕快加入我們的行列！2005年亞洲最大規模測試活動《飛天》揭開序幕!飛天歷險第三次大型測試開機公告! and eventually went into open beta on June 29, 2005.飛天歷險今6/29日台港同步開放公測! The last content update for the P2P version was on July 7, 2006. It included the Arena, Marriage and Mail systems, among other major features.0711資料片更新停機公告 In September 2006, P2P players could transfer their accounts to the F2P version.飛天免費！自由歷險！ Its closure was announced on September 6, 2010 and shut down on October 12, 2010.飛天歷險 Online營運中止公告 =Free-to-play history= Aeria Games Closed beta Aeria testers were rewarded with a "Closed Beta" Flag. Because of a bug which wiped item inventories following during open beta, several players lost their flag among other items.Item Inventory Loss ? ? ? A thread was started by a staff member in September 2008 to send the flags to closed beta players who requested them.Closed Beta Flags With the May 18, 2010 patch, a 14 day version of this flag was added to the in-game item mall for 75 AP. GameTribe closed beta players were rewarded with the "Ancient Soul" title. Aeria contract extension After much player speculation regarding the game's fate, on March 30, 2011, the GMs announced that Aeria extended their contract with Softstar to publish DoMO. GMShan stated, "DOMO is not going anywhere (December and beyond)". The GMs plan to expand on Aeria-based events, and pushing for content and support from Softstar, though they are "unsure as to any release schedule."DOMO Extended GameTribe closure Digital Bros, the parent company of Game Media Networks, announced on September 10, 2009 that due to an annual loss of €2.6 million, they would be closing GameTribe.Digital Bros: The BoD approves the consolidated annual report at 30 June 2009 Game Media Networks will be liquidated, with activities suspended on October 31, 2009.Digital Bros: Annual Report at 30th June, 2009 On November 25, 2009, PrimePaladin announced that "on the day December 31, ’09, www.gametribe.com will be closed together with all the games hosted."File:Closure-GameTribe.png On December 31, 2009 the following message was posted on GameTribe's site: Effectively starting from 2009, December the 31th, this portal, GameTribe.com, as much as the related services and games (Dream of Mirror online aka Domo; Infinity online and Kicks online) have been discontinued.If you need to get in touch with us for any kind of technical or commercial information you can send an E-mail at this address: info@gametribe.com Thanks for being with us in this adventure, sincerely Gametribe Team As of January 2010, the PuPu server is no longer accessible and the forums have been closed. Ex-GameTribe players may wish to play on the Aeria version and stay in touch with PuPu server players on this forum. Indonesian version closure On December 5, 2009, the Indonesian version of DOMO announced that their license to operate the game would be expiring and they had no plans to renew. The official date for the server closure was for April 1, 2010.File:Closure-DomoIndo.png Thai version closure After a meeting on June 30, 2010, it was announced on July 7, 2010 that the Thai version of DOMO announced it would be closing October 25, 2010.File:Closure-Goldensoft.png Their 3 year contract with Softstar was not renewed, and GMs had previously cited difficulties in communicating with Softstar. Four end of game events are expected. Japanese version closure On December 13, 2010, Gamania Japan announced that due to the expiration of the license from the developer, their version of DOMO will be closed on February 28, 2011.File:Closure-Gamania.png On December 22, 2010, all items in the cash shop were made available for free. External links *List of In-Depth Differences between P2P DOMO and F2P DOMO by AKFrost *Developers answers (archived as PDF) References Category:Dream of Mirror Online